


love trumps hate

by dimbleby



Category: Popstar: Never Stop Never Stopping (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimbleby/pseuds/dimbleby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance Bass wore a jacket to the VMAs with the words 'Love Trumps Hate' on the back. He then had a soul-searching conversation with Conner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love trumps hate

"Yo, yo, Lance," said Conner. Lance Bass turned around, a surprised look on his face. "Sick jacket."

"Thanks, man." 

"I totally got the joke, like it says 'Love Trumps Hate' because that's the name of the guy from TV, but also it's a word that means, like, being better than that shit."

Lance nodded, looking lost for words.

"Risin' above that shit," Conner said. 

"Yeah ... thanks ... I loved that Style Boyz reunion stuff ..." 

"'Cause you're gay and shit," Conner continued, then paused for a moment. "Hey, yo, not like I'm gay or anything--"

"I know," Lance interrupted. "That song you had said 'I'm not gay' in the chorus and in every verse."

"It's the truth, man," Conner said. "I just speak the truth. But like, how'd you guys in *NSYNC figure out, like, who was the gay one? Because, like, statisticationally, one of you was gay, only like, not in the videos? Like, if it were The Style Boyz, it would probably be Owen. Hashtag no hate. But I've definitely seen him hang out with a male model and then pretend not to notice how good looking he was, and then pretend he wasn't flirting--"

"I always knew," said Lance. "So how'd you come up with that 'I'm not gay' line?"

"It's my craft," Conner said. "I was just in the studio, you know, and I had a new producer on the track and the producer was all 'You miss your little friend Owen? Wasn't Owen always your producer? Do you miss laying down sick beats every day with your soulmate? GAY. GAAAY.' That type of shit. So that made me me want to write a song about how it was okay if Owen was actually gay, but I wasn't gay ... that would mean like, 5/7th of the Style Boys were gay if we were ... gay together? Like, that's a math impossible thing. It just doesn't add up."

"Hey, maybe tell that story to Owen?" Lance said. "Also, it's totally math possible. Like that old saying goes, always trust a former member of a boyband to correct your fractions."

"Right, right," Conner nodded. His face said 'I'm listening' but his eyes said 'I'm thinking about breakfast. Breakfast with Owen. I'll prove that I can make pancakes. Owen thinks because I intentionally made pancakes wrong that one time that I can't make pancakes. I can make fucking pancakes.' "... But we weren't, like, a boyband. We were an urban music trio. JSYK."

**Author's Note:**

> \- lance bass [did wear that](http://www.latimes.com/entertainment/la-et-ms-mtv-vma-live-updates-lance-bass-love-trumps-1472427104-htmlstory.html)  
> \- the film does parody [nsync's reunion](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SnmnGdfADNU) in its reunion scene  
> \- it also parodies macklemore in [a song called equal rights which has the lyrics "i'm not gay" repeated a bajillion times](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mh07WlB46Gw)  
> \- it also also parodies every other boyband/bieber/marky mark/the beastie boys ??? but that's not relevant here  
> \- you should watch this very funny film


End file.
